


Antics of a kitten dad

by Rainbugi



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cat, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated T for language, Vet! au, hanse is a hopeless cat dad, seungsik vet, subin and byungchan show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbugi/pseuds/Rainbugi
Summary: Hanse is the proud new dad of a little kitten that needs its first check-up. He didn't expect the vet to have the most beautiful smile in the whole world, however.
Relationships: Do Hanse & Kang Seungsik, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Antics of a kitten dad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 324: Hanse finding every excuse to bring his kitty (who is perfectly healthy) to the clinic because the new veterinarian has the prettiest smile he’s ever seen.
> 
> kitten dad hanse is the cutest thing ive ever imagined :s im so glad i got to write this! i hope you enjoy :3 thank you to the lovely prompter for sending in this prompt! i hope i did it justice <3

“There you go, he’s all set for a year!” The vet, Seungsik, smiled at him after giving his new kitty its first yearly vaccines. Hanse’s mouth dropped open at how Seungsik’s face lit up with the force of the smile that stretched from ear to ear and made his eyes little crescent moons. He looked like the personification of the sun, Hanse didn’t think he had ever seen someone quite so beautiful.

“Right, yes! See you next year!” Hanse answered far too late after finally snapping out of his daze. He put on his bravest and widest smile, not coming anywhere near Seungsik in brightness in his own humble opinion.

“Bye bye little one!” Seungsik cooed at the kitty before handing it back to Hanse, who stuffed it securely in his jacket, where it snuggled into his chest. “Ahww someone likes cuddles.”

“Yes we do.” Hanse answered without thinking. “Ah I mean, yeah, he does. Loves them.” He hastily stuttered. Seungsik looked amused, but didn’t say anything. Hanse quickly paid and nearly ran out of the clinic to his car. He groaned and leaned his head back, letting the embarrassment wash over him. He had been doing so well, keeping his confidence during the entire vet check up, but then Seungsik just had to smile and he had lost it.

His kitty looked up at him from his jacket and meowed quietly. “Yes, let’s get you some food shall we?” He drove them home and quickly threw a pack of chicken nuggets in the oven before checking whether there was still food in his kitty’s bowl. He still had a little bit of dry food, so he added a little bit, with chicken flavour because his kitty refused to eat anything else. When he went to adopt and they told him that the small black kitty didn’t eat anything but chicken he found it was a match made in heaven.

Apparently the kitty agreed, with the way it had clung to him from the moment he went in to play with them a bit until he left. Nobody had been interested in it because it was rather small and fully black, but Hanse found both of those things extremely endearing, and so his mind was immediately made up. After a few more visits and questions he took it home. It was already three months old, and yet it was the size and weight of a six week old kitten.

He had immediately made a vet appointment for the second set of vaccinations, the first having been given by the breeders, and for a general check up, to be sure his kitty wasn’t sick. Seungsik had declared his kitty perfectly healthy, albeit very small, but it would probably grow out of that. Hanse secretly hoped it would stay a little bit smaller than usual, it was very cute.

He just had to find a name still. For now he kept referring to it as “kitty” or “cat” if it did something it wasn’t supposed to, but he couldn’t keep doing that. Seungsik had asked for a name, but Hanse had sheepishly admitted he didn’t have one yet. He had hoped that it would come to him upon seeing the kittens, and then he had hoped it would come to him once he took it home, but it was still nameless for now.

Then suddenly he had an idea. What if he called it Sikie, after the vet with the pretty smile? That was a cute name, right? “Do you like that? Sikie?” The kitten looked up from it’s food bowl, licking its lips as if thinking it over, before letting out a soft meow and continuing its eating.

“Sikie it is then.” Hanse smiled to himself. What an excellent name.

It wasn’t. Now everytime he looked at his kitty he was reminded of the blinding smile that had stunned him, and he wanted to see it again so very bad but he had to wait an entire year. He tried to change the name, but Sikie now listened to nothing else, liking the name far too much. He tried going back to kitty, but even that barely got a response out of the little demon.

He sighed and flopped onto the couch, Sikie immediately jumping on his lap. He petted him gently, unable to be mad at the little one no matter how hard it tried to ruin his life. Right then his hands brushed over a little hard spot in Sikies fur and Sikie mewled in pain. Frowning, he gently held him and tried to part the fur to see what was causing it.

It was a little cut that had bled into the fur and crusted up. He gingerly touched it, causing Sikie to meow angrily. That wasn't good. Worry took over and before he knew it he had dialed the number of the vet clinic to make an appointment. He could come in the next morning, which felt too late but he would have to believe the receptionist when he said it wasn’t a life threatening emergency.

Following the instructions he got on the phone, he carefully dabbed the wound clean with a wet cloth and then left it alone. Sikie let out a few annoyed mewls, but then settled in his lap to sleep as he turned on a movie to take his mind off things.

The next morning he sat in the waiting room of the clinic, half an hour too early because he hadn’t been able to sleep any longer. He was so worried about the verdict of the vet that he didn’t even think about the fact that he was about to see Seungsik again until he was finally greeted by a familiar smile, asking him to come in.

He walked into the vet's office, before turning around and rushing to his seat where Sikie was still perched on a chair politely. He quickly scooped the kitten up and rushed back into the office where Seungsik was watching him amusedly.

“I thought I said see you next year, not next week?” He cooed at Sikie before turning to Hanse. “What happened?”

“I have no idea, I was just petting him and suddenly felt a wound on his right side. I didn’t want him to bleed out so I called here but they told me to wait until this morning.” Hanse scowled and Seungsik chuckled.

“Well, seeing as he’s still alive, I think that was the right call to make.” He said gently before turning Sikie over to inspect his side. “Let’s see here, ah yes. Any idea what caused it?”

“No clue, I kitty-proofed my apartment so he couldn’t hurt himself. Is it bad?” Hanse tried to look over Seungsik’s shoulder, tripping over the big scale that was on the floor. He managed to catch himself in time, without toppling anything over, but that caused him to find himself pressed against Seungsik.

He quickly stumbled back, muttering several apologies, but luckily Seungsik didn’t seem bothered. In fact, he seemed rather amused. “You really don’t have to worry, it’s just a small cut. See?” He moved to the side to allow Hanse to see what he was doing without breaking himself or the equipment.

Hanse eyed him and saw that the corners of his mouth were shaking as he held back a smile. He frowned and stepped closer to look at the freshly cleaned cut that did look a whole lot less threatening without all the dried blood around it. Seungsik wiped something on it that had a strange smell and Hanse scrunched his nose.

“It’s disinfectant, just as a precaution so it doesn’t get infected. If you notice any swelling and redness, though, come back so I can give him proper antibiotics.” He smiled that dazzling smile again as he handed Hanse Sikie and his brain momentarily forgot all basic functions. He just about managed to not drop his kitten as he tried to regain his senses.

“Right, yes, okay. Hope that doesn’t happen.” He nodded too often to look sane, but luckily Seungsik had already turned around to ring him up. He paid and stuttered a “have a nice evening”, before realizing it was still morning and mentally facepalming.

He spent the next two weeks playing with Sikie while trying and failing to not think about the kind vet with the beautiful smile that made him short circuit. He wished he could just forget about him, at least until the next time he needed to get his kitten checked or vaccinated, like a normal person, but the man was on his mind all the time.

Not only did he name his cat after him, now everything animal related made him think things like “oh I should ask Seungsik about this” as if they were lifelong friends and not merely a vet and pet owner that had met twice. He would walk past a display of cat candies in the store and he would wonder if it was a good idea to give those to his kitten as it was still so young, and then he would wonder if he should ask Seungsik.

He didn’t even have his number, not that it would be appropriate to message him with these questions if he did. He only had the clinic’s landline, the one to make appointments with. But it seemed his brain was determined to find reasons to bug Seungsik, and he had to admit the prospect of seeing him again was very tempting.

And so he found himself phoning the clinic again to make an appointment, because he had found Sikie upside down stuck behind a closet and he had to be sure he hadn’t hurt himself accidentally. He could be squeezed in that same afternoon, so he spent a few hours in nervous anticipation before rushing over to the vet clinic.

"Hanse?" Seungsik looked surprised as he let him into the office.

"Hi." Hanse said awkwardly, placing Sikie on the table.

"What happened?" Seungisk narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he looked at Sikie, who walked across the table towards him, looking back at him curiously.

"He got stuck behind a closet and I think he hurt his paw." Hanse rushed out, pointing at Sikies hind leg. "I wasn't sure if it was broken or not."

Seungsik cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him. "He doesn't look like he's in any pain." Sikie had sat down and was now cleaning himself, far too relaxed for a cat at a vet's office.

"Yes well, he was earlier." Hanse crossed his arms stubbornly and Seungsik chuckled, finally moving forward to check Sikie's condition.

"Does he have a name yet? He's still in my files as just 'kitty'." He said as he gently felt along Sikies legs, who purred and pushed his head into him.

Hanse froze. Oops. He hadn't thought of that. He couldn't tell him the kitten's name was Sikie, that would lead to questions he wasn't ready for. But he also couldn't have him refer to it as kitty forever, that was just embarrassing.

"S D," Seungsik suddenly said. "It starts with an S?" He was holding Sikie's collar that had its initials on it. Hanse had forgotten he had gotten him a collar after the last vet’s visit, and he mentally kicked himself for forgetting to take it off.

"No that's it." Hanse blurted out, his last briancell completely giving up on him.

"His name is S D?" Seungsik looked back at him and frowned.

"No, the D stands for Do, my last name." Hanse clarified, leaving out the other letter in the hopes that Seungsik would forget about it.

"So… S Do?" Seungsik still looked very confused, but also mildly amused now.

"Are you judging my naming skills?" Hanse pretended to be insulted to hide his embarrassment.

"Not at all!" Seungsik giggled and turned back to the kitty. "What kind of name did your dad give you? Silly. I'll just call you Dodo, okay?" He cooed at the kitten, acting like Hanse couldn't hear him. Sikie meowed happily and bumped his nose against Seungsik's and Hanse couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Seungsik declared Sikie, or well, Dodo to be perfectly healthy and sent them off with another dazzling smile that almost caused Hanse to walk into the doorpost. He got home feeling relieved that Sikie was okay and happy that he had got to see Seungsik again, even if it was only for a little bit.

He lasted a mere week before he was back at the clinic, this time because Sikie had gotten into the snack bag and eaten too many treats. He was worried he would get sick, or so he said when Seungsik asked.

Seungsik chuckled and scratched Sikie's head. "You have such a good dad, you know? Always looking out for you. But he's a bit too easily worried, so how about you stop being so naughty? Can you do that for me Dodo?"

Sikie meowed happily and leaned into the touch. "I guess that's a yes." Hanse chuckled and picked the kitten back up so they could head out. He paid and waved a smiling Seungsik goodbye, feeling his heart skip a beat.

He climbed into the car with Sikie and pushed his nose into his fur, nearly getting his piercing tangled in there. He tried to calm his raging heart. This was getting out of hand. He breathed deeply before carefully stuffing Sikie back into his jacket and driving off.

He tried, he really tried to keep himself away from the clinic, but over the course of three weeks he found himself visiting four times; once because Sikies nail was broken, which would have been a valid reason to go if it had broken badly enough to bleed, but it was just the tip that snapped off and once because he thought he found a weird spot on Sikies back, but it turned out to just be a bit of dirt that Sikie cleaned off right there on the spot.

Then the third time it was because he thought Sikie was getting a cold as his meows started sounding different, but apparently that was also a normal part of the kitten growing up, and now he was there a fourth time, with a still slightly wet Sikie who had fallen into the pond in Hanse's garden and might have gotten hypothermic. He rushed into the office when Seungsik called his name, for once genuinely worried, and placed the toweled cat on the table.

"Oh dear, Dodo, I thought we talked about this? You keep pulling these stunts, do you like me that much?" Seungsik cooed at him, and Hanse could swear his eyes flickered to him for a moment. He choked slightly and coughed, turning away from them a bit.

Did he know? Was he that obvious? He panicked and turned back to find Seungsik carefully drying Sikie with a blow dryer, looking as though he didn't suspect a thing. He had probably imagined it. He sighed and got back to more pressing matters. 

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked nervously.

"He'll be fine, just keep an eye on him. He didn’t get any water in his respiratory tract, which is great news. If he starts getting a cold, however, come back immediately. You got him out fast enough though, and it's not too cold yet outside." He smiled reassuringly, making Hanse's heart race.

"Right, thank you so much." He said sincerely and he took Sikie back from him.

"It's good that you keep him in your jacket. He’ll be nice and warm in there." Seungsik smiled and ruffled Sikie's head once more, getting close enough for Hanse to feel like he was going to faint. He looked so happy and it filled Hanse with warmth, his bright smile rendering him speechless as his eyes turned into crescents again. He could only nod, his brain completely frozen in place.

Then Seungsik stepped back and walked towards the cash register to ring him up. He paid in a daze and turned to leave. "Don't miss me too much." Seungsik said softly and Hanse turned back around, his eyes wide.

"Ah, uh, yeah. Hope he doesn't." Hanse stuttered, realizing belatedly that Seungsik had been talking to his cat.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Hanse could swear he looked disappointed. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say so he turned around and made to leave, when Seungsik added in a whisper: "and you too."

"Hm?" Hanse turned, starting to feel a bit dizzy from the constant spinning around, and stared at him. "What?"

Seungsik looked so small, staring at the floor with a blush on his face as he shook his head. "Nothing. Have a nice day." He said and turned around to busy himself with rearranging his perfectly arranged closets.

"I will." Hanse said, hoping Seungsik got what he meant. He saw the other man freeze and cast a nervous glance at him.

"Good, that's good." He stammered, his hands shakily holding a tiny box of meds.

"Miss you, I mean." Hanse added, feeling a little brave. He didn't dare come any closer, in case Seungsik would yell at him, and from there he couldn't see the corners of Seungsik's mouth pull up until he turned and unleashed the full force of his blinding smile on him.

"You will?" He asked, seemingly giddy with joy.

"Yeah." Hanse chuckled and scratched his neck, his heart pounding in his chest. "Isn't that a bad thing though?"

"Well if it means I'll see you here again soon, then yes." Seungsik said slowly, looking down at his hands with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Right, yeah." Hanse's own smile left his face, replaced by a small frown.

"But it's not bad if that means you'll want to go somewhere else? With me?" Seungsik looked up, hopeful and shy. The blush was back in its full glory and it made him look so beautiful Hanse forgot to answer for a second too long. Seungsik's smile slightly faltered.

"Yes! Of course! I would love that." Hanse rushed to say, his face a bright pink.

“Fucking finally!” He suddenly heard from behind him. He spun around to see one of the other vets with an exasperated look on his face. “Can you now stop coming into work on your days off?”

“Shut up Subin!” Seungsik threw an empty box at the other vet to shut him up, but the damage was done.

"What is he talking about? Did you come into work just for me?" Hanse asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"He kept asking us to switch with him as well whenever you called so he could take you on." Subin grinned widely and dodged a pen Seungsik threw at him. "And then on his free days he specifically came in for you."

Hanse and Subin both giggled at how red Seungsik had become. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, sort of resembling a fish out of water before finally throwing out: "Like you didn't make up ailments for your cat so you could come over here!"

Hanse's grin didn't falter for a moment, no matter how embarrassed he felt; he was too happy his feelings were reciprocated. "Yep! I did do that." He said proudly and Sikie meowed, agreeing.

"Are you against me too, Dodo?" Seungsik wailed desperately, but the corners of his mouth were turned up into a small, satisfied smile as he pet the cat. "Your irresponsible dad used you and wasted his money, what an idiot." Sikie mewled again, agreeing with Seungsik as well.

"He thinks you're both idiots and I agree." Subin chuckled. "I gotta go back to work, you guys get each other's numbers before you forget please. Byung would hate having to pick up another Hanse call." He quickly ran off before Seungsik could throw any more items at him.

"He is right," Hanse chuckled and fished his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Seungsik. "We would've forgotten."

Seungsik sighed and hung his head. "Yeap, we would have." He quickly typed a message to himself, before handing the phone back to Hanse. Hanse giggled softly as he took the phone back and Seungsik frowned. "What are you giggling at?" 

"I can't believe you'd come into the office just to see me." Hanse grinned, still not over it.

"I can't believe you never noticed. I mean in a clinic full of vets, you always got the same one helping you. A bit of a coincidence don't you think?" Seungsik smiled, but Hanse could see he was still blushing.

"I never thought about that." He said, surprised. Of course it was true, he had been there on various days and hours and yet he was always helped by Seungsik, no matter what. "I can't believe this. We've been dancing around each other for so long."

"Good thing I noticed." Seungsik smiled smugly.

"I was that obvious, wasn't I." Hanse lamented.

"Well to be fair, at first I wasn't sure if it was that or if you were just a really overly-protective kitten dad, but then you came in here with Sikie soaked and I could see the actual worry in your eyes, and I came to the conclusion you had been pretending the entire time." Seungsik smiled, proud of his detective talents. "Why did you do it though?"

"Have you not figured that out? After you asked me out on a date and I said yes?" Hanse asked, incredulous and Seungsik shook his head.

"I want to hear you say it. So I know for sure I'm doing the right thing." He said, looking down shyly.

"Because," Hanse stepped closer and carefully lifted his chin up, gently enough that he could pull away if he didn't like it. He allowed him to, though, his eyes wide. "You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

Seungsik's face lit up and he leaned into Hanse's hand, gently taking hold of his wrist. "You came back to see me smile?"

Hanse nodded, blushing, and Seungsik chuckled. They stood like that for a while, neither of them willing to let go yet, but then Byungchan, the receptionist, came to remind Seungsik his other patient was in the waiting room. Seungsik let go of his wrist, and Hanse reluctantly pulled his hand away.

"I'll text you when I get off work." Seungsik said as Hanse made to leave and Hanse smiled again. From now on he wouldn't have to make excuses to see him anymore, he could just ask to see him. He couldn't wait, so he checked his phone to add Seungsik to his contacts.

He opened the message Seungsik had sent to himself. "Crazy cat dad I would like to smooch." Hanse laughed all the way home, feeling like he was driving on clouds. Seungsik would get all the smooches he could possibly want, that he would make sure of.

* * *

“Mmm Sikie get off.” Hanse pushed his cat, who was perched on top of his head, to the side. He groggily opened his eyes and squinted at the morning light.

“Sikie? His name is Sikie? You named your cat after me? Wow you really were hopeless.” Seungsik, who was sitting against the headboards, looked up from his phone to chuckle at Hanse and his cat.

“Shut up.” Hanse grumbled and he scooted closer so he could cuddle into Seungsik’s side. “I didn’t think it through very much.”

“And all this time you had me believe it was just S.” Seungsik pouted and playfully ruffled Hanse’s hair. Hanse pretended to fix it annoyedly, hiding his embarrassment. “I’m insulted.”

“And I got away with it for three whole months!” Hanse chuckled at Seungsik's hurt expression. “I’m sorry baby.” He said cutely and he tilted his head, causing all his messy hair to flop to one side. “Forgive me?”

Seungsik smiled and gently brushed Hanse’s hair out of his face. “Of course I do. I honestly think it’s kinda cute.”

Hanse leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips before sitting up properly and stretching. Sikie jumped onto his lap, meowing loudly for his own morning kiss. Hanse laughed and placed a kiss on top of the cat’s head before picking him up and heading towards the kitchen, following Seungsik who had already gotten up.

“Breakfast love?” Seungsik asked, a bright smile on his face as he held up a couple eggs. Hanse’s heart skipped a beat. Even after these months he still hadn’t gotten used to Seungsik’s beauty. In fact, once he had properly gotten to know the man and found out he was not only beautiful but also kind, generous, caring and funny (Hanse would never admit to that last part) Seungsik had only grown more beautiful in his eyes. He was so happy and lucky to be allowed to call Seungsik his.


End file.
